1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutter assembly for mounting to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for a building to use shutter assemblies adjacent window openings to increase the aesthetic appearance of the building. An example of such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,880 (the '880 patent) to Wang. The shutter assembly disclosed in the '880 patent includes at least one decorative member coupled to and extending between a pair of stiles. Typically after assembly, the shutter is covered in paint, sealer, and/or stain. Thereafter, any movement of the shutter assembly causes the decorative member to move within the stiles which chips off paint and/or sealer disposed thereon or exposes unpainted and/or unsealed areas, thus decreasing the aesthetic appeal of the decorative member.
Therefore, there remains a need to develop a shutter assembly that prevents the decorative member from moving within the stiles and ultimately preserves the aesthetic appearance of the decorative member.